


Hard out here for a bitch (with a baby)

by belca77777



Series: Stop interrupting my grinding [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate language for future parents, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Mpreg, Nurse Bucky Barnes, Plot Twists, Sass, That is a tag I thought I'd never find myself using, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Когда Баки тошнит четыре дня подряд, он неохотно позволяет Стиву затащить себя в башню, чтобы провериться.И, надо сказать, это огромный сюрприз, когда врач после затянувшегося молчания произносит: — Вы беременны, мистер Барнс.— Я, блядь, что? — орет Баки, стоя рядом с ошеломленным Роджерсом.





	Hard out here for a bitch (with a baby)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hard out here for a bitch (with a baby)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532535) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



Когда Баки тошнит четыре дня подряд, он неохотно позволяет Стиву затащить себя в башню, чтобы провериться.

И, надо сказать, это огромный сюрприз, когда врач после затянувшегося молчания произносит: — Вы беременны, мистер Барнс.

— Я, блядь, что? — орет Баки, стоя рядом с ошеломленным Роджерсом.

Доктор сверлит его взглядом, и Баки прямо видит, как она готовится прочитать ему лекцию о правильном уходе за детьми. Супер!

— Вы пьете противозачаточные? — продолжает врач.  
Баки долго и пристально смотрит на нее.  
— Нет… — медленно отвечает он, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Я не знал, что при анальном сексе необходимы противозачаточные.

Она его будто не слышит.  
— Хотя в определенные дни цикла они могут и не сработать…

Баки ошарашенно моргает. Когда это он успел попасть в фанфик с омегаверсом? На прошлой неделе, пока Стив был на задании, он довольно много времени провел на АО3. Так что, это теперь такая месть за потерянное время, которое он мог бы потратить на домашние дела?

Он переводит взгляд на Роджерса. Тот очумело стоит рядом и выглядит так, будто мысленно уже вовсю разрисовывает детскую толстыми счастливыми шмелями и поющими цветами. Или кем-то в этом духе. Баки нихрена не разбирается в детях.

Похоже, пора учиться. Потому что, если это не особо извращенная шутка его тела или не странное чувство юмора доктора, они со Стивом скоро станут гребаными отцами. Невозможно сделать аборт, когда Роджерс уже мысленно заказал на Амазоне кроватку и светящуюся в темноте краску.

Баки представляет выражение лица матери, когда расскажет ей о «счастливом событии». Которое случилось до свадьбы… Мама с уважением относилась к его личной жизни и последние лет пятнадцать в нее не лезла, но дети — ее единственная слабость. Она, скорее всего, сильно расстроится — если не сказать больше — когда на Баки не застегнется свадебный смокинг. Да Баки и сам совершенно не желает выглядеть на свадебных фото так, будто проглотил воздушный шарик. Может, им со Стивом пора сбежать в Вегас?

Вот черт!

***

После того, как Баки несколько отпускает паника, он находит все происходящее… захватывающим. Он слегка потрясен, немного взволнован и весьма удивлен тем фактом, что выращивает внутри себя другого человека. И теперь у него есть классное оправдание для того, чтобы брать порции побольше, хотя ребенок еще чуть больше семечки. Баки, конечно, немного тревожит поворот событий, но его отношения со Стивом с самого начала были чем-то странным, и теперь эта небольшая незапланированная мужская беременность просто становится апофеозом.

Стив начинает вести себя крайне раздражающе, включая то гиперответственного будущего папашу, то испуганного подростка, и это действует Баки на нервы. В первую неделю Роджерс много бегает. У него, вероятно, куча проблем, с которыми необходимо разобраться, поэтому Баки старается быть терпеливым. Несмотря на то, как чертовски бесит этот Стив Болт, уматывающий на пробежку не досмотрев «Игры престолов» и не доев пиццу. Только потому, что Баки шутит, что сейчас они ужинают втроем.

К концу недели Стив немного успокаивается. Возможно, потому, что Баки бьет кулаком по столу на кухне — когда прямо посреди завтрака Стив вскакивает, собираясь пробежаться, — и говорит: — Какого черта, Роджерс? Ты хочешь этого гребаного ребенка или нет?

Стив застывает, испуганно распахивает глаза и выпаливает: — Конечно, хочу!

— Тогда, может, перестанешь шарахаться и избегать всего, что связано с комком, засевшим у меня в животе? — Баки обеими руками указывает сначала на свой пока еще плоский живот, а потом на тарелку овсянки, которую почти удалось съесть, несмотря на тошноту. — Не очень обнадеживает, что ты, как только узнал о беременности, тут же заделался марафонцем. Если собираешься скакать все девять месяцев, я прямо сейчас иду в башню и делаю аборт.

Стив удивленно моргает, как будто никогда не задумывался над тем, как это выглядит с точки зрения Баки, потом прерывисто вздыхает, бросает кроссовки, которые держал в руках, и через кухню идет к Баки, чтобы заключить в сокрушительные объятья.

— Прости, детка… Господи, Бак, мне очень жаль… Конечно, я хочу его. Просто… мне так сложно.

— Нахер твои сложности, — шипит Баки, начиная шмыгать носом. Если это гормоны беременности уже запустили свои двигатели, то существует вероятность, что к концу он может кого-нибудь убить. — Это я ношу с научной точки зрения невозможного ребенка, и мне нужно, чтобы ты был рядом.

— Ага, — кивает Стив и начинает растирать ему поясницу большой теплой ладонью. — Буду. Кто же еще станет орать на людей в метро, если они не захотят уступать округлившемуся тебе место?

— Поорать я и сам могу, — возмущается Баки, обнимая сильнее. — Ты должен будешь выбрасывать их из вагона.

— Мы станем ужасными родителями, — смеется Стив.

— Это точно, — ухмыляется Баки и целует его.

***

Процесс рассказа обо всем друзьям проходит гораздо лучше, чем ожидал Баки, если не считать счастливых слез Пеппер и — как ни странно — Клинта; списка жутких имен, откуда ни возьмись, появившегося у Старка; и предложения Вижена помочь с извлечением ребенка из тела Баки, когда придет время.

Стив максимально вежливо отказывает обоим, но все равно кладет руки Баки на живот, как будто боится, что Вижен может решить, что ребенок размером с цент уже готов покинуть «духовку», и вырежет малыша своим лазером на лбу.

— Нихрена себе… — тянет Сэм, услышав новость. — Этот ребенок станет самым патриотичным и самым модным маленьким дерьмом на всем континенте.

А потом крепко обнимает Баки и Стива, выглядя слегка растроганным.  
— Стив, — говорит он, вытирая глаза и сурово глядя на Роджерса. — У меня пять племянниц и племянников и несколько зятьев-мудаков. Я знаю, как это бывает. Если ты не возьмешь Баки в мужья до того, как появится малыш, я снова отправлю твой зад мокнуть в Атлантике, а сам женюсь на нашем мальчике.

Баки немного любит Сэма. И не только за то, что тот покупает ему гигантский манговый коктейль, чтобы отпраздновать.

Возможно, благодаря угрозе Сэма в следующие недели Стив становится чертовски невыносимым — внезапно превращается в крайне воспитанный, бесконечно взволнованный сгусток беспокойства, легкости и счастливых мыслей. Он настаивает на том, что должен делать за Баки все. Хотя ребенок пока с брюссельскую капусту, а Баки — взрослый человек, регулярно посещающий спортзал, который в состоянии самостоятельно открыть эти гребаные банки.

Однажды — к концу десятой недели — Стив пытается завязать ему шнурки на ботинках, но быстро понимает намек, получив по яйцам.

Но Стив делает и хорошие вещи. Например, держит Баки волосы и гладит по спине, когда того рвет; переходит на клюквенный сок, когда Баки начинает мутить от запаха апельсинового; и, самое главное, сообщает друзьям (и семье Баки, за что получает миллион плюсиков к карме), что если кто-нибудь только подумает о том, чтобы купить им эти «забавные» комбинезончики с надписями типа «Забери меня, я предпочитаю женщин постарше», то будет сожалеть об этом каждую секунду своей оставшейся жизни.

Да, Баки очень любит Стива, несмотря на его периодические «зависания».

***

Слава Богу, Баки из тех счастливчиков, что просто отращивают себе в районе живота маленький волейбольный мяч. Это значит, что он с легкостью может носить практически все куртки, пиджаки, майки и свободные рубашки, не запасаясь гардеробом для беременных. Ну, за исключением брюк — парочку штанов с регулируемым поясом все же приходится приобрести.

Когда живот становится заметным, коллеги и пациенты начинают вести себя так, будто Баки перестал существовать как личность, а оказался вдруг безликим вместилищем для плода. Видя Баки, все начинают гнусно ворковать и сюсюкать, а одна старушка оказывается настолько ловкой и настырной, что Баки приходится вызывать охрану. Три медсестры становятся настолько раздражающими, что во время перерыва на кофе Баки, с грохотом захлопывая дверцу холодильника, говорит, что если они еще хоть слово скажут о его животе, он пойдет и к чертовой матери сам вырежет этот проклятый зародыш.

Неудивительно, что воркование прекращается. Вместо этого они бросают на него осуждающие взгляды. Ну это, по крайней мере, тихо, а Баки столько раз сталкивался с неодобрением, что великолепно научился игнорировать его.

Сейчас Баки как никогда рад тому, что родители в Индиане. Потому что мама звонит настолько часто, что если бы жила ближе, то, вероятно, разбила бы уже палатку у них в гостиной. Такое впечатление, что кто-то нажал на кнопку, и его строгая — можно даже сказать, холодная — мать за ночь превратилась в сдвинутую на детях не очень адекватную особу. Баки страшно благодарен папе, который очень спокойно отключает интернет, когда она слишком долго одолевает Баки по скайпу, или конфисковывает мамину кредитку, когда она начинает планировать немедленный вылет для оказания помощи беременному сыну. Как будто не знает, что часа через два этой самой помощи сын благополучно сойдет с ума.

Баки не рассчитывает, что все это продлится долго, но прямо сейчас чертовски благодарен отцу.

***

После того, как прекращается токсикоз, Баки начинает понимать, что в беременности есть и кое-какие плюсы. Кожа и волосы никогда не выглядели лучше, а Стив становится буквально одержимым его телом, поэтому у них очень много невероятно великолепного, но несколько странного — из-за присутствия еще одного человека — секса. Однажды вид вползающего в дверь после долгой смены, жалующегося на отваливающиеся ноги Баки, так заводит Стива, что он поднимает его, сажает на кухонную стойку и делает ему восхитительный минет.

— Ты светишься, — говорит Сэм, приехавший в гости где-то на семнадцатой неделе. — Всегда думал, что это образное выражение, но ты и правда светишься. Беременность тебя красит.

— Я надеру тебе зад, если ты еще раз произнесешь слово на букву «б», — вздыхает Баки, тоскливо глядя на кофеварку. — И вообще, я всегда выгляжу изумительно. Беременность тут абсолютно не при чем.

— Учту; согласен, — кивает Сэм и достает из рюкзака упаковку фисташкового мороженого. — Мне тут птичка кое-что напела…

— Блядь, да-а-а… — стонет Баки, протягивая руки к коробке. — Назначаю тебя крестным отцом!

Сэм замирает с вытянутой рукой и удивленно распахнутыми глазами.  
— Правда? — тонким голосом спрашивает он.

Баки моргает, открывая упаковку.  
— Ага? Мы со Стивом это обсудили, и если ты не против… Моя сестра Ребекка станет крестной матерью.

— Черт побери, — качает головой Сэм, — ты не шутишь? Это лучшее, что я слышал за неделю! — он наклоняется и обнимает Баки, помня и о животе, и о мороженом. Баки похлопывает его по спине.

— Конечно, не против, — Сэм улыбается так широко, что щекам, наверное, уже больно. — Блин, это так круто, спасибо!

— Что круто? — спрашивает Стив, выходя из ванной. — Эй, это что, фисташковое мороженое?

Баки прижимает коробку к груди и шипит, как рассерженный кот.

— Я сделаю малышу предложение, от которого он не сможет отказаться, — говорит Сэм, продолжая улыбаться.

— О… Баки тебе сказал?

— Ага, — отвечает Сэм. — Ты можешь звать меня мистер Крестный отец, Капитан Папочка.

Стив стонет, а Баки засовывает в рот ложку с мороженым, чтобы не рассмеяться.

***

В начале мая Стив и правда стаскивает с сиденья в метро урода, который отказывается уступить место «маленькому жирному пидорку». После этой фразы его еще и довольно качественно разносят — не Баки, который слишком занят тем, чтобы не расхохотаться, а здоровенный мужик средних лет, который сидел в другом конце вагона и подошел, чтобы заступиться за Баки. Когда мужик заканчивает, все вокруг аплодируют, а урод резво смывается на следующей остановке.

Крепыша зовут Фред, и между ним и Стивом тут же проскакивает искра. Чуваки однозначно сдружатся на почве борьбы за справедливость. Баки ни капельки не удивлен.

***

Когда малыш начинает пинаться, Стиву становится вдруг очень интересно валяться на диване, положив голову Баки на колени и прижавшись ухом к животу, и разговаривать с ребенком. Обычно это настолько тихо, что Баки не может разобрать слов, но если считать дурацкую улыбку Роджерса индикатором, то это что-то ужасно глупое и слащавое, но оно заставляет гормоны Баки бушевать еще сильнее.

Стив, вероятно, мог бы зачитывать телефонный справочник, а Баки все равно испытывал бы шквал эмоций.

Их друзья абсолютно очарованы животом Баки, но, к счастью, собственнический взгляд Стива и обычное «сучье» выражение лица Баки держит всех на расстоянии — никто не лапает его без спроса. Только Сэм оказывается достаточно смелым, чтобы попросить разрешения потрогать. И все остальные с завистью смотрят, как Уилсон гладит Баки по животу, одновременно ведя с ним совершенно нормальную беседу. Без какого бы то ни было лепета и воркования. И это крайне освежает.

— У нас нет детской комнаты, — однажды в ужасе говорит Стив, как будто до него только сейчас дошло, что у них совсем небольшая квартира. И сделать комнату для ребенка из крошечной гостевой спальни не выйдет — Баки использует ее в качестве гардеробной. Больше никуда его одежда не влезает.

— Угу, — мычит Баки, лежа на диване с пакетом льда на голове. Он с самого утра мучается от боли, да еще малыш бьется так, будто разучивает канкан.

— Надо срочно что-то придумать, — говорит Стив и исчезает. Баки, наслаждаясь тишиной, гладит живот, пытаясь успокоить ребенка.

Стив возвращается и тут же идет к задней двери, выходящей на маленький дворик.  
— Я построю сарай, — на ходу говорит он. И тут же воодушевленно продолжает: — Что-то вроде курятника. Для малыша.

— Какого хре… — приподнимается Баки, но Стива уже и след простыл, и он решает, что ослышался, и падает обратно в гору подушек.

— Твой отец — долбаный псих, — сообщает он ребенку. — Если бы я мог спасти тебя от него, я бы это непременно сделал. Мы даже детей не хотели, потому что он сумасшедший, а я ужасная зараза. А теперь, когда ты появился, он стал совсем чокнутым.

С улицы слышится стук молотка. Баки зевает и закрывает глаза. Малыш еще какое-то время вертится, а потом затихает. Да, поспать — это определенно замечательный выход из положения.

***

Баки испуганно просыпается. Кругом темнота, он лежит в постели на животе, который кажется чересчур плоским. Баки растерянно приподнимается на локтях, перекатывается на спину и смотрит на тумбочку — стоит ли там радионяня. Потом проводит рукой по животу, пытаясь нащупать то, что было там всего несколько секунд назад.

Ничего нет. Вокруг никаких мониторов, детских кроваток и малышей. Баки в своей спальне, на полу обычный нормальный беспорядок, а рядом похрапывает Роджерс. Баки облегченно выдыхает.

— Стив… — шепчет он, заползая на него. — Эй, Стив, мне такой странный сон приснился.

— Что? — бормочет тот, как будто не замечая, что на нем разлегся взрослый человек. — Бббки?

— Мне приснилось, что у нас ребенок, — говорит Баки. — Я беременный, и у меня этот чертов живот. А ты на заднем дворе строишь курятник, чтобы сделать в нем гребаную детскую.

— Ты перечитал фанфиков, Бак. А ты хотя бы светился? Бьюсь об заклад — ты просто сиял.

— Да пошел ты, Роджерс!

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ухмыляется Стив и, прижимая Баки к груди огромными ручищами, переворачивает их на бок. — Но не выращивай пока малыша в животе, ладно. Я пока не готов. Боюсь, не справлюсь.

— Естественно, ты и с собой-то справиться не можешь! Думаешь, я бы рискнул завести с тобой ребенка? — возмущенно шипит Баки, а Стив целует его в нос и тут же засыпает. Ублюдок.

Баки вздыхает. Ну, по крайней мере, его великолепный пресс не пострадал…


End file.
